


Roleplay

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bondage, Canon - TV, F/M, Kinky, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn, Porn Battle, Role Reversal, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's trying new things with Sam. For the bsg_pornbattle prompt "all tied up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

“You sure about this?” he asks, one dark eyebrow giving its ‘what kind of world do I live in again?’ rise.

“Come on, Sam, not capable of dominating me?”

He just grins then, slightly tilted, slightly wicked.

It’s Sam’s turn with the ropes, and Kara’s heart might just move past the fast pounding stage and leap out of her chest entirely. She shouldn’t be surprised at the dark glee in his eyes—she’s had him whimpering beneath her many times, straining against knots, as he can barely think but for her teasing fingers or lips or whip, and she knows he loves it.

But this dance of control goes both ways, no strict roles, and so as soon as she makes it clear that it’s not just an absent-minded suggestion that he tie her up, she shouldn’t be surprised that he jumps to it.

“Kara,” he says, low and meaningful, running a finger along her belly as she backs, already naked, towards their bed.

She manages a frak-me grin, even as her adrenaline’s racing, and this is just another item on the long list of things she didn’t think she’d ever try. Sam is safe, she knows this, but that light in his eyes is too daring for actual _ease_.

Just trying to breathe, she lies back as he stretches over her, taking each wrist in one of his large hands, kissing the inside even as he wraps the soft ropes into place. His kiss on the arch of her foot as he ties her ankles makes her bite down to keep from making a sound, because he hasn’t earned it yet, but gods this is turning her on too much.

She’s stretched out, all tied up, no place to go. Sam stands by the bed, a wicked smile now broad across his face.

“Don’t know what to do now, huh?” she taunts knowingly, feeling herself get wet the longer she stares at him, at the desire that emanates from his presence.

“Just deciding what you deserve,” he says, half a chuckle. He walks up the length of the bed, one rough fingertip dragging from her ankle to just beneath her right nipple. “Mm,” he says, leaning down and kissing her.

It’s just like any other kiss, except she can’t move, and he’s not touching any part of her that isn’t lips and tongue. She hungers for him, but he can pull away at any moment, and her fingers are clenched in the sheets, not his hair. Kara can feel her nipples tense and a burning wetness between her legs.

“What do I do with you,” he murmurs, thumb pressing down on her nipple, eyes straying down her body. “Already married you.” He doesn’t have to say anything else, because she can’t say anything at all, she’s too focused on not gasping and arching into his hand.

“Should go talk to Galen,” Sam mutters, standing up, “he’d know.”

“Sam!” Kara gasps with horrified frustration.

He turns, an eyebrow raised, a glimmer of ‘gotcha’ dancing in his eyes. “You’re too easy, Kara,” he says, coming back, a dark laughter in his voice. “Easily mine,” he whispers, kissing the inside of the closest knee to him.

She closes her eyes for a second, damning herself for ever giving him _frakking permission_ to play with her like this. He’s taking too long.

Then, a surprised whine escapes her mouth as he plunges two fingers up into her, and it doesn’t hurt because she’s been aching for minutes now, but gods that friction is more than she was prepared for. In and out, slowly, fingertips curling up, ignoring the shivery thrusts of her hips, he fraks her with his fingers. Her breath comes out like a cry, and her hands clench where they’re tied at the bedposts, but he could do this forever and she’d have to just lie there, hoping he’d go faster, hoping he’d touch her, hoping he wouldn’t prolong it just to pay her back.

She opens her eyes as he draws his fingers back, leaving her clenching around emptiness, dripping. Her grins a little, sucking his fingertips clean of her, and as her burning desire is falling back to aching, she groans and grits her teeth.

His fingers stray back, feather-light touches, just skimming over her clit, then another sudden plunge deep into her. She shudders, whimpers, and his thumb scrapes over her again. His fingers just sit there in her, and not all the muscle-clenching of hers makes him move even a fraction of an inch. His free hand snakes up her thigh, circling the tender place between her leg and where his fingers are still waiting.

The portion of her mind still thinking wonders if he’s waiting for her to beg. He’s brought her to it before, but she’s always paid him back in kind, and it’s more laughing than anything else. This is the more basic kind, and her desire is twisting her brain around and making it seem like the only good idea in the world, because she can see where he’s ready to take it to the next step that she needs.

But this is only the first time with this, and he lets her get by with less teasing than necessary. He lets loose his trousers, erection high, climbing between her legs, but as much as she clenches her thighs she can’t pull him in closer. Still tied up, still his, and when he finally thrusts his cock into her she can hardly see—the sparks behind her eyes in primary colors, all the more bright for not knowing when they’d come.

He’s slow and steady, not touching any part of her, just letting them work together so that all the pleasure is focused down to the tiny point where their two bodies meet. It’s more than Kara can take for a long time, and she moans, moving her hips and trying not to think of how now her breasts are dying for his hands.

He plays with the rhythm one last time, slowing, making her cry out in frustration, before slamming in the last few thrusts that send her into a piercing release, shaking as she still lies spread on the bed. She breathes out slowly as it’s good to not feel the need to move at all.

Of course _then_ his hands are caressing, stroking her down as he loosens her bonds, chuckling to himself because this was exactly what the plan had been. He pushes the dampened sheets out of the way, and with a breathy laugh instead of a comment, she flops over his chest and closes her eyes. Gods, he’s going to play with her till the end of time, she just knows. And perversely enough, she’ll let him.


End file.
